


LONG DISTANCE LOVE PT III

by LilRamona



Category: Drama - Fandom, Joey Ramone - Fandom, Love - Fandom, Ramones, Real Person Fiction, fluff - Fandom, punk rock - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRamona/pseuds/LilRamona
Summary: Joey spends a week with you in your hometown of Chicago and it's the final time you'll see each other for awhile, before he goes on tour with his band.





	

Chicago, Illinois 

You open the door to your apartment in downtown Chicago. 

Joey says, “Ahh, my Chicago home.” He follows you in and locks the door behind him.

Joey had flown from New York City to Chicago with you, for the week. It would be the last time you’d see each other for awhile and both of you wanted to spend as much time together as possible, before the Ramones go on tour. You and Joey are joined at the hip and not only is he your boyfriend, he is also your best friend.

Joey walks over to the bedroom and sets his duffel bag down, along with your suitcase.  
You follow him into the bedroom and sit on your Queen size bed.

Joey looks around and says, “This room….uh, this is where we first did the deed.” He looks into your eyes and licks his full lips.

You smile and say, “Yeah. It’s where we really fell in love.”

Joey walks over to you and sits on the bed next to you. He stretches his long legs out and crosses his ankles. He looks at you and says, “But I already loved you before I came to see you, ya know?”

You say, “And I already loved you before I even wrote you that first letter.”

Joey reaches over and touches your cheek lightly with his fingers. He looks into your eyes.

He says, “You’re my soulmate, know what I mean?”

You grab his hand and gently kiss the back of it. You loved Joey’s hands. They were big but so smooth and lovely. Not to mention, they worked wonders in the intimacy department. 

You say, “So it doesn’t bother you that a 19 year old is your soulmate?”

Joey flips his hair and says, “What? Baby, it’s never bothered me. Not ever. It may have bothered the women I was seeing, but not me. Age is just a number, ya know? You’re like, so mature for your age, very intelligent and uh….perfect for me.”

Your heart skips a beat. Joey always knew what to say to make your heart flutter and pound. 

You push Joey down on your bed and climb on top of him.

He smiles sexily and says, “So uh, should we take our clothes off?”

You pull off your top and toss it aside.

Joey says, “Fuck, you really know how to turn me on.”

You can feel Joey getting hard underneath you.

You quickly unzipper his pants and perform oral on him. 

Joey moans and groans in delight. Oral wasn’t your favorite thing to do, but you know how much Joey (or any guy, for that matter) enjoyed it. 

After a minute, Joey says, “Enough of this, I wanna be inside of you.”

You lay on your back and Joey gets on top. 

He makes love to you missionary style until both of you cry out in delight.

When sex is over, both of you lay there together. You lay on your belly facing Joey. He is gently rubbing your back.

You exclaim, “Oh god, that feels so good!”

Joey teases, “Does it feel better than me?”

You say, “Of course not….nothing feels better than you.”

You close your eyes and enjoy the feel of Joey’s warm hands on your back. You end up falling asleep.

 

You wake up an hour later to Joey’s arms around you. You look over at him and see that he’s still asleep. He looks so cute when he sleeps. You smile to yourself and decide to let him sleep a bit longer. 

Just then the phone rings. It rings a second time and Joey opens his eyes.

Since the phone was by Joey’s side of the bed, you climb on him and reach over to grab the phone quickly.

“Hello?”

“Hello, I’m looking for Joey.” It was a man’s voice. 

You say, “And who is this? Monte?”

The man says, “Yeah, it’s me.”

You say, “Hold on.”

You hand the phone to Joey. He looks irritated, as he answers, “Yeah?”

You watch Joey talk on the phone. He is still lying beneath you.

Joey scoffs, “No way, no way…..I’m not doing it. I just got to Chicago today, ya know? I ain’t about to leave.”

He pauses and covers his eyes with his arm. 

He continues, “That’s why I asked you, man. I asked if you if the band had anything going on before I left.”

Another pause.

“That’s his fuckin problem! He can do the goddamn interview by himself, ya know? He doesn’t need his hand held. If he does, he can take Marky or Dee Dee.”

Pause.

“Sorry, man. But ya know, unless there is a show going on, I ain’t leaving. Ya got it?”

Joey hangs the phone up.

He reaches over for his glasses and puts them on. 

You climb off of him and say, “What happened, baby?”

Joey sits up and says, “Oh apparently Johnny booked some interview with MTV for tomorrow and they want me to go back to do it. Fuck that, I ain’t doing it. You know he did this on purpose, right? Cause he found out I left town. He does this kinda shit. He can handle it on his own. I’m sick of him tryin’ to fuck my life up.” 

You lean over and give Joey a kiss on the cheek. You say, “I’m sorry, babe. I’ll understand if you have to leave.”

Joey sternly says, “I ain’t leavin’! Got it? I’m here with you for the week and I’ll be damned if I’m gonna give in to John.” Joey runs his fingers through his hair. 

He continues, “I mean, after this week, I don’t know when I’ll see you again, ya know? The band leaves for Italy in 2 weeks and you insist on goin’ back to work…”

You say, “I have to work for now, babe.”

Joey sighs and says, “You don’t HAVE to. You can quit your job and come on tour with me.”

You look at Joey and say, “Oh babe, I do love you so. We’ll be together for good, eventually. Didn’t we agree to make plans to live together? Little by little, ya know?”

Joey pulls you close to him and says, “I can’t wait, ya know? I just want it to happen already. The loneliness just eats at me when we’re apart.”

You say, “Just make sure to call me every day and it’ll be okay.”

Joey teases, “Don’t go fallin’ in love with anyone else, okay?”

You hit him in the arm playfully and say, “As if!”

 

The next day, you decide to introduce Joey to your friend Roxy. She is your best friend in Chicago and although she’s not as big of a Ramones fan as you are, she does like the band. 

You make plans to meet Roxy for lunch at Lou Malnati’s pizzeria. Lou’s has the best pizza in Chicago. You and Joey have a bit of an argument going on which city has the best pizza, New York or Chicago.

As you drive to the restaurant, Joey has his hand on your thigh. He loved to touch and you love that he loved to touch.

He says, “So this girl is bringing a date, yeah?”

You say, “Yeah, but I’ve never met him before. Hope he’s cool, ya know?”

Joey nods in agreement. 

You arrive at the restaurant and park the car.

You and Joey walk hand in hand. He looks every bit the rock star he is, with his black leather pants, tennis shoes, black leather jacket and messy long hair. 

As soon as you walk into the place, all eyes are on you and Joey. Joey was used to getting started at because he was so tall and different looking. 

A customer seated at a table says, “Hey, that’s Joey fucking Ramone! Punk Rock Royalty!”

Joey waves at the guy.

You spot Roxy and a long haired blonde guy sitting next to her at a booth. You and Joey make your way over to them. You slide in the booth, sitting across from them.

Roxy says, “Hi guys! It’s nice to meet you, Joey.” You see her look at Joey with a star struck look.

Joey shakes her hand and says, “It’s a pleasure.”

Roxy’s date says, “Holy shit! Roxy didn’t tell me Joey Ramone was coming.”

Joey shakes his hand and says, “How ya doin’?”

You ask Roxy’s date, “And you are?”

He blushes and says, “Sorry, just shocked that a rock star is sitting in front of me right now. My name’s Corey.”

Roxy apologizes. “I’m sorry, I should have introduced him to everyone.”

You say, “Nice to meet you, Corey.”

Joey says, “Hey guys, I wanna apologize in advance if people come up to the table interrupting, wanting to talk to me. It happens often. She’s getting used to it, right baby?” He looks at you.

You say, “We can’t go ANYWHERE in public without someone wanting to meet him. I mean, that’s the price of fame, right?”

Corey says, “I think that’s so rad, being a rock star! You’re so lucky, man.”

Joey shakes his head and says, “It ain’t easy, lots of hard work. But music is in my blood.”

Roxy says, “I just love your accent! It’s so cute.”

Joey blushes and says, “Thanks.”

You say, “I love his Queens accent also. Turns me on.” You wink at Joey who gives you a sheepish smile.

The waitress comes over and immediately says, “Oh my god, Joey Ramone! I can’t believe it.”

Joey smiles but doesn’t say anything. 

She says, “Can I please have your autograph?”

Joey says, “Uh, sure. Where?”  
She whips out a pad and a pen. She hands it to him.

He asks, “What’s your name, sweetheart?”

She says, “Becky.”

Joey scribbles, “To Becky, love Joey Ramone.”

He hands the pen and pad back to her.

She says, “Oh thank you so much! So, what can I get ya guys to drink?”

Joey orders everyone a round of beers.

The waitress leaves to go prepare the drinks.

Joey puts his arm around you and you scoot close to him.

You say, “So like, Joey and I have this thing going...who has the better pizza-Chicago or New York.”

Roxy says, “Well I’ve never had New York pizza, so I wouldn’t know.”

You say, “I’ve had both, as has Joey.”

Corey says, “I’ve been to New York but never tried their pizza.”

Joey says, “It’s amazing, man. Thin and you fold it.”

You say, “Fold it? Like, why?”

Joey says, “You just do, ya know? It’s how people eat it there.”

The waitress comes over with the beers and sets them on the table.

She says, “Are you ready to order?”

You and Joey decide to split a medium extra cheese pizza, while Roxy and Corey are going to split a sausage and pepperoni pizza. The waitress walks away.

Roxy says, “So Joey, I want to thank you for loving my friend and capturing her heart. She finally found a man that truly loves her.”

You smile at Roxy and say, “Aww...so sweet.”

Joey flips his hair and says, “It’s so easy to love her, ya know? She’s the best I ever had and I wanna be with her forever.” He looks at you in a loving way. You smile at him sweetly.

You say to Roxy, “Didn’t I tell you he’s wonderful?”

Corey pipes up and says, “Roxy is wonderful too. I met her when she came into the store a few weeks ago. I couldn’t take my eyes off her.” He gives her a quick kiss on the cheek.

You say, “That’s so sweet!”

Roxy says, “But your guys’ love is so obvious. Anyone can look at you guys together and tell you are in love.”

You laugh and say, “Someone else told us that before….Joey, that photographer friend of yours.”

“Bob”, says Joey.

Joey says, “My friend Bob took photos of us last week….they’ll be in the next issue of Punk Magazine, so grab a copy if you can.”

Roxy exclaims at you, “What! You’re going to be in a magazine?”

You modestly say, “Yeah.”

Joey says, “She’s really photogenic. Bob loved her.”

Joey looks at Corey and says, “So, what’s your story? What do you do for a living?”

Corey looks at Joey sheepishly and says, “Aw, my life isn’t as exciting as yours. I’m a manager at Tower Records.”

Joey nods and says, “Yeah? We did an in-store there a few years ago.”

Corey says, “I know, I heard about it. Unfortunately, I didn’t work there at the time. But other people I know were there for it. They said it was rad.”

Joey nods and says, “Yeah, a lot of people there.”

You say, “What year was it?”

Joey says, “About 4 years ago. You were 15.” Joey winks at you.

Roxy says, “So Joey, do any of your band mates give you a hard time for dating someone so young?”

Joey shrugs and says, “Yeah but fuck ‘em.”

You look at Joey and say, “They do? You never told me that.”

Joey blushes slightly and says, “You know how Johnny is…”

You say, “What did he say?”

Joey looks uncomfortable and says, “It’s not important, baby.”

You say, “It’s bad, isn’t it?”

Joey says, “Johnny talks shit to piss me off. Any girl I’ve ever been with, since Linda, he’s talked shit about. It’s nothin’ personal, he wishes he had a girl like you...he’s jealous.”

Roxy says, “Jeez! Band drama.”

Joey says, “Hey, it’s never ending.” 

He looks at Corey and says, “See...this is the kind of shit I gotta put up with on a daily basis. You still think I’m lucky?”

Corey says, “Yeah, I do. I’ll put up with that shit to be a rock star.” He takes a sip of his beer.

Joey shakes his head.

He says, “It’s also hard on my relationship, ya know?”

Joey glances at you and says, “After this week, I dunno when I’ll see her again cause my band’s going to Italy in a couple weeks, on tour. At least you can see your girl whenever you want, ya know? I can’t do that.”

You say, “For now.”

Joey looks at you and says, “Yeah, for now.”

Roxy says, “I love your necklace, that’s so pretty!” She is staring at the diamond microphone hanging around your neck.

You say, “Thanks. It was a gift from Joey, to remind me of him.”

Corey says, “That’s awesome. See, if you weren’t a rock star, you wouldn’t be able to buy your girl extravagant gifts, right?”

Joey says, “Good point.”

The waitress brings your pizzas and sets them on the table.

She says, “Careful, they are hot.”

Joey takes the spatula and serves you a piece on a small plate. 

You say, “Thanks, babe.” 

Everyone enjoys their meal while engaging in good conversation.

When lunch is over, the waitress brings the bill. 

Joey pipes up and says, “I’ll take care of it.”

Corey interjects and says, “No, it’s on me.” He pulls his wallet out and opens it.

Joey says, “Why don’t we split the bill?” Joey didn’t want to insult Corey by acting like the high and mighty rock star. So he thought they could both pitch in.

Corey says, “Okay, that’s $30 each, including tip.”

Joey looks at you and winks. He pulls out a huge wad of cash from his leather jacket.

You see Roxy’s eyes get big as she watches Joey flipping through numerous $100 dollar bills.

He selects a $20 and a $10. He drops it on the table.

On the way out of the place, a few waitresses ask for a photo with Joey. Joey, ever so gracious, agrees. As you stand there watching him pose with fans, you can’t help but feel lucky to have him. Not because he is a rock star, but because he is so nice and friendly to the people that support his band. Joey never refused an autograph or a photo with a fan. He is the sweetest boyfriend you’ve ever had.

Everyone says goodbye outside the restaurant.

Joey shakes Corey’s hand and says, “Nice meetin’ ya….take care of this pretty lady.” He winks at Roxy.

Corey says, “Right on! I can’t wait to go to work tomorrow and tell people I had lunch with THE Joey Ramone!”

You say, “That’s so cute.” 

Roxy says, “I’ll call you tomorrow” and gives you a hug.

She says to Joey, “Nice meeting you Joey. And I hope to see you again.”

Joey nods and says, “Definitely.” He puts his arm around you as you walk to the car together.

 

As you are driving, you turn the stereo on. Spill The Wine by War blares out of the speakers.

Joey says, “Great tune.” You agree.

You say, “Um, do you wanna go by the lake? I thought maybe we could take a walk around that area.”

Joey says, “Uh, okay, sure.” He places his hand on your thigh as he always did.

A half hour later, you are walking hand in hand along Navy Pier.

The day was cool but sunny. The temperature is 70 degrees. 

Joey says, “It’s really beautiful here.”

You say, “I know, right? When I was a little girl, my parents used to bring me here to run around.”

Joey says, “Are you close to them?”

You say, “Kinda. I mean, not super close, but I talk to my mom like once a week. My dad is always at work so I don’t talk to him as often as my mom.”

Joey says, “Do you think they’d like someone like me?”

You smile at him and say, “Of course, babe. What’s not to like about you?”

After walking for a few more minutes, you find a bench to sit on and Joey pulls you onto his lap.

He holds you tight as you lean against him. Both of you sit there watching the boats sail down Lake Michigan.

Joey whispers in your ear, “I love you, baby.”

You say, “I love you more.”

Joey says, “I’m havin’ such a good time here, ya know? I don’t wanna go back to New York.”

You play with his hair and say, “I know, babe. Let’s just enjoy our time together now. And you know that distance will make our hearts grow fonder.”

Joey smirks and says, “I dunno how much fonder my heart can feel for you.”

You give him a kiss on the lips and he responds by nibbling gently on your lower lip. You love when he does that. The kiss intensifies and soon both of you are making out heavily.

You hear someone say, “Get a room!”

Joey pauses to say, “Hey, why don’t you mind your own business!”

The guy who said it says, “Hey, you’re Joey Ramone!”

Joey and you look at the guy with annoyed expressions on your faces.

Joey decides to be a smartass and says, “No, I ain’t.”

The guy, who has a camera around his neck, says, “The hell you ain’t. No offense Joey, but not many people look like you.”

Joey rolls his eyes and says, “Well, as you can see, I’m tryin’ to enjoy the day with my girlfriend, so…”

The guy, who is a bit overweight and has a Chicago Cubs baseball cap on his head says, “I’m Michael Ross. I’m a photographer for the Chicago Tribune. Would you mind if I get a picture of the both of you? You don’t have to do anything, just do what you were doing before.”

Joey scoffs, “Listen buddy, why would I help you out when you told us to get a room? Not that it’s any of your fuckin’ business, but my band is goin’ on tour in a couple of weeks and I won’t see my girl for awhile, ya know?”

Michael says, “I’m sorry I told you guys to get a room. I didn’t know it was you, Joey.”

Joey frowns and says, “You shouldn’t talk that way to ANYONE, ya know? Didn’t your mother teach you any manners?”

Michael says, “I know. That was rude and I’m sorry. If you let me take this photograph, I’ll get a raise at work. No other photo journalists have encountered any stars this week in this town.”

You whisper to Joey, “The sooner you let him do it, the sooner he’ll go away.”

Joey sighs and says, “Okay, we’ll do it. Go ahead and shoot.”

The photographer exclaims, “Thank you so much! You made my day!”

Joey says impatiently, “Just take the picture, buddy.”

Michael takes a few photographs of you and Joey on the bench. He doesn’t tell you how to pose, you and Joey just act natural.

When he snaps a few shots, he says, “Thank you guys so much. And again, I apologize for being rude earlier. Look for your picture in tomorrow’s paper.” He walks away happily.

You say, “Well, you sure made his day.”

Joey smirks and says “What a jerk. Ya know, sometimes I can’t stand being famous. I can’t have any fuckin’ privacy.”

You say, “I know, babe. But just look at all these people you make happy. Just by talking to them, letting them take your picture or giving them an autograph. You have the power to make people happy and that’s a good thing in life. Your life could be much worse.”

Joey says, “I never thought of it that way. You’re so fuckin’ smart, baby.”

You smile at Joey and say, “Oh, Oh, I love him so.” Joey smiles and gives you a kiss on the cheek.

That evening, as you and Joey are on the couch watching TV, the phone rings. 

You say to Joey, “You may as well answer it because all the calls have been for you.” Monte has called at least 4 times, Dee Dee once, and Marky once.

Joey gets up and answers the phone.

“Hello?” Pause. “Hey Bob, how ya doin’?” Pause. Long pause. “Oh great, yeah, that’s great. I’ll be home in 3 days. I’ll look at them then.” Pause. “Talk to you later...bye.”

Joey hangs the phone up and comes back to the couch. 

He says, “That was Bob. He has the photographs ready. We just need to look at them and pick which ones we want to use.”

You say, “Great, babe.”

Joey says, “Wish you were gonna be there to help us with the selection process, ya know?”

You say, “I have faith that you’ll do a good job in selecting.”

Joey flips his hair and says, “Yeah. I can’t wait to see them. I bet you look beautiful.”

You smile at him and say, “As do you.”

 

The following days, you and Joey enjoyed each other’s company. You were inseparable. You had never experienced such a joyful relationship with anyone before. He truly was the man of your dreams. You made love at least once a day and did a lot of cuddling in bed. You talked about the future. 

You decide that you’ll move to New York City before winter hits. It was August, so you have 3 months to get everything in order for the move. You’ll move in with Joey and live in his apartment in Manhattan. He doesn’t want you to work, but he said he won’t stop you from doing so, if you want to. You didn’t know what you wanted to do, as far as work, but you had some time to think about it. You were even pondering the idea of going back to college and getting your degree in fashion. You didn’t know what your future held, but you had Joey at your side and that was all you needed.

It’s Sunday and Joey’s last day in Chicago. 

You had just finished making love and were in the bathtub together. The warm water feels nice and the white bubbles look like a winter wonderland in the tub.

Joey was so tall, he couldn’t stretch his legs out completely in the tub. You are sitting in front of him and he has his arms around you. You lean back and use him as a pillow.

Joey says, “I’m lovin’ this.”

You say, “Me too...mmmm. So relaxing.” 

Joey kisses the back of your neck and says, “I can’t wait to do this ALL the time, ya know?”

You say, “I know, me too babe…..soooo I bet all your girlfriends, I mean ex-girlfriends, will be thrilled that I’m not going back to New York with you.”

Joey smirks and says, “C’mon babe, I don’t give a shit about them. You should know this by now, yeah?”

You sigh and say, “Yeah.”

Joey says, “Don’t tell me you’re worried about these women.”

No response.

Joey says, “Baby?”

You sigh and say, “I dunno...I mean, I trust YOU, ya know? Just don’t trust THEM.”

Joey laughs softly and says, “I love you, baby doll. I also love that you are worried like that.”

You say, “I’m sorry, Joey. I don’t mean to sound like a fuckin’ worried and insecure girlfriend. I’m so not like that. I just know that you can have anyone you want and women throw themselves at you.”

Joey says, “That’s true but my heart only belongs to you, ya know?”

You say, “I know and it’s the same for me. Nobody could ever compare to you.”

Joey tightens his grip around you and says, “You’re mine now and you’ll be mine forever.” He takes the bar of soap and lathers you with it. 

 

When 5:00pm rolls around, you and Joey head to the airport. 

Joey has a miserable look on his face. He always gets that way when you are about to say goodbye to each other. You are feeling the same way, except you are trying to be positive about it. Joey didn’t hold up as well as you did. 

When you reach the airport, Joey carries his duffel bag over his shoulder and he holds your hand.

As you walk, people recognize Joey, as always. As usual, he waves at people, but doesn’t say anything to them.

You make your way to the gate slowly. You were early and his flight doesn’t leave for another hour.

You hear a girl say, “Look, it’s the couple from the newspaper.”

You and Joey had forgotten about the photographer by the lake. He had said your photo was going to be in the paper.

Joey says, “We need a copy of that paper.” 

You make your way to a news stand and Joey buys 2 copies of the Chicago Tribune...one for him and one for you.

The photograph is on the front page. The headline reads: “Love on Lake Michigan”.  
In the photograph, you are sitting on Joey’s lap. You have your arms around his neck and he is looking at you lovingly, as you glance at the lake. 

Joey says, “Hey, I dig that picture.” He studies the photograph with intrigue. 

You say, “Uh yeah, it’s so beautiful.” You think back to that moment when you felt the warm sunshine on your face and heard the birds near the lake.

Joey says, “Guess that moron photographer is one of the city’s top photo journalists.” He stuffs the paper in his duffel bag.

You hear a lady’s voice over the PA system say, “American Airlines Flight 691 to New York City will be boarding in five minutes.”

Joey glances at you and bites his lower lip. 

You say, “Guess we’d better say our goodbyes now, babe.”

Joey runs his fingers through his hair and says, “Man, this sucks.”

He pulls you close to him and holds you tight. 

You don’t say anything to each other, you just hold one another.

Joey places his hands on your face, reaches down and gives you a passionate kiss on the lips.

He whispers, “I love you, baby doll.”

You say, “I love you more.”

Joey says, “I’ll see you soon.”

You smile at him and say, “I can’t wait.”

♥


End file.
